


Gingerbread Chaos

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gingerbread House, general Loki chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Loki helps you build gingerbread houses
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Home For The Holidays [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592
Kudos: 18





	Gingerbread Chaos

“So why are we doing this?” Loki asked, arms crossed and an unsure frown on his face. You were setting up the stuff to make gingerbread houses.

“Because it’s fun and you need to do something other than pranking your brother and the other Avengers,” you told Loki. “Not everybody can handle your jokes, you know.”

Loki just shrugged. “I am the god of mischief. It’s part of my nature.”

“Well, you can let your mischief out by creating a gingerbread Godzilla or bilge snipe or whatever it is that creates chaos and destruction on Asgard. Now come over here and make a house with me!”

“You know, I’m the one usually causing the chaos on Asgard,” Loki said as he sat down next to you.

You passed him a gingerbread man. “Then make yourself part of the scene, darling. Now let’s see how creative you can get!”

For the next half hour, you and Loki built a gingerbread house scene. Although, Loki’s side of the scene looked more like a house that had gone through an earthquake. When you finished and looked over, you had to laugh.

“Well, you certainly held to your end of having chaos in your scene!”

Loki pouted. “I wasn’t trying to, it just happened!” 

You gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t worry, it’s still cute. And so are you.”

Loki blushed, which made him even cuter in your book.


End file.
